This invention relates to wheelchairs and in particular to apparatus enabling a person who falls or slips from a wheelchair to elevate himself from the floor or ground and reseat himself in the wheelchair.
There have been cases where wheelchair occupants have fallen out of their wheelchairs while they were alone and were unable to reseat themselves because there was no one to help them. There have been instances where help did not arrive for hours or days.
This is a matter of grave concern to wheelchair users and their families.